Forget-me-not
by Inkognito97
Summary: Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to blink in surprise. "My… my husband?" he stuttered, not sure if he had heard correctly. At Qui-Gon's nod, he let out a shaky breath. "We are truly married?" It sounded too good to be true… any why could he not remember something as important as that? Jinnobi Challenge 2017


I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, not do I intend to make profit out of them. They belong to Disney

Also, every mistake is my own.

* * *

Forget-me-not

Obi-Wan woke to rays of sunshine tickling his nose and to the song of countless birds singing in a nearby tree. There was also a light wisp of wind that touched his skin and he wrinkled his nose at the fresh and relatively cold air. Then, he furrowed his brows and thought. He never let the window open, not when he was sleeping.

Finally, Obi-Wan opened his eyes, he had to blink against the brightness in the room which he did not recognize. Still with furrowed brows, he pushed himself into a sitting position, the blanket falling from his chest onto his lap. Shuffling to his right alerted Obi-Wan to the fact that he was not alone and in alarm, did he look who was there in his bed. He frowned, but this wasn't his bed, was it? This was not even his room and as he looked out of the window, the curtains were not even drawn shut, he could see that he had absolutely no idea where he was. The ginger haired man turned back to look at the sleeping stranger. The man was a few years older than him. He had strong features with a nose that was slightly crooked, as if it had been broken at one point and had not properly healed. He spotted long chestnut brown hair that was tied to a bun at the back of the man's head, a few strands had escaped though and were now falling into the stranger's face. He had also a beard and mustache. All in all, he was a beauty beyond compare and he was totally Obi-Wan's type.

Still, the question remained, what was he doing in that stranger's bed and who WAS the stranger in the first place? Perhaps, he and his friends had partied deep into the night, and he had picked up someone for a one-night stand, then again, it probably had been the other way around.

Obi-Wan nodded, that must be it. He and the man had met at a party, which he could not remember at all and then he had gone with the man to his home for one night full of sex and passion. It sounded logic and like a really good explanation. There was just one thing that did not fit into the picture, he was still fully dressed. Granted, his feet were bare, but he was wearing a shirt and comfortable trousers and he could see that the pretty stranger at least also wore a shirt. Had he chickened out? It certainly would not be the first time that he hadn't taken that last step. But usually he left then, calling himself a cab and driving home highly embarrassed. It didn't seem to be the case here, so what was different?

The pretty stranger chose this moment to mumble something incoherent. He groaned and a pair of the deepest midnight blue eyes Obi-Wan had ever seen, opened slowly. At first, the man seemed disorientated and sleepy, but then, his eyes fixed on Obi-Wan.

"Good morning," the deep voice was a little rough from sleep still.

"Good morning," Obi-Wan repeated automatically.

"I hope you slept well…" the brown haired male let the sentence trail off.

"I… I guess," what else could he say, especially since the older male seemed to remember him, while he himself had still not the slightest idea.

"Good," commented the stranger and he finally pushed himself into a sitting position. Obi-Wan immediately noticed that he was taller and very well-build and when the man began to stretch, Obi-Wan was granted the sight of a muscled abdomen.

"God, you are beautiful," the words came out, before he could stop himself. In horror, Obi-Wan froze, his eyes wide, as they regarded the other male in the bed.

The stranger in turn blinked surprised and stopped mid-stretch. Then, a huge smile appeared on his features and he turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Thank you."

Something in the ginger haired man's chest clenched painfully at the look of utter and pure love in the man's face. What had he done to deserve such a look? It couldn't be his skills in bed, after all, it did not seem as if the man had experienced anything in that direction.

"What is it?" the pretty stranger had caught his changed mood. Also, the man seemed to know him, which gave him another advantage.

Obi-Wan felt bad for having to ask. "I'm sorry," he averted the other's gaze, "but… who are you?"

He did not immediately receive an answer and in worry, he DID look up again. Infinite sadness had entered the midnight blue eyes of his companion. He wondered why. "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn," he hesitated, "I am your husband."

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to blink in surprise. "My… my husband?" he stuttered, not sure if he had heard correctly. At Qui-Gon's nod, he let out a shaky breath. How in the name of god had he managed to get someone like Qui-Gon to marry him? "Wow," he breathed out, and let himself fall backwards, into the soft pillows. With pleasure did he watch how a warm smile appeared on the older man's bearded features. "We are truly married?" It sounded too good to be true… any why could he not remember something as important as that?

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Look," he half said, half commanded and he settled down sideways onto the mattress, holding his right hand out for inspection. Blue-green eyes settled onto the golden ring that rested on the man's ring finger and then they turned to his own right hand, where a matching ring glittered. With trembling fingers, he reached out and took the golden ring from his finger, inspecting it and reading the engraving. _"To my husband, in love: Always! - QGJ"_

Qui-Gon showed him his own ring. _"To my husband, in love: Forever! - OWK"_

A comfortable warmth entered Obi-Wan at those words. It just had to be true, he somehow knew it was. The love from earlier had returned to his husband's eyes.

Qui-Gon felt just a little bit glad too. Moments like these, when Obi-Wan complimented him just like this and when he seemed to be absolutely stunned by the fact that the two of them were married, he remembered why he went through this torture day over and over again.

"But… but why can't I remember?" his voice was trembling.

Out of instinct, Qui-Gon reached out to offer comfort, laying his hand on the smaller male's cheek. To his surprise AND delight, Obi-Wan actually leaned into the contact. "You were in an accident, a car accident. The… the," it was still hard to talk about it, even though he must have said it a hundred times already. A smaller hand came to rest on his and he took comfort from the contact. "The doctors say that you are fine and completely healed, but something is blocking your memories. They don't know what and therefore they had no idea what to do. We hope that one day…" He let the sentence trail off.

"Oh, I see." But he did not. After all, for him they were just words, but Qui-Gon had to live through this. In fact, the long haired man suddenly looked so much older, as if the weight of the whole world rested on his strong shoulders.

The mood had dropped a lot and neither male was sure, what to say. Eventually, Qui-Gon took the initiative. "Come, let's start the day. You must be hungry."  
"I am," confirmed the ginger haired male and he watched how his husband – it still sounded so foreign to him – climbed out of the bed and he was allowed a nice view of the other male's well defined bottom. Obi-Wan's freckled cheeks turned a crimson shade of red at that line of thoughts and he quickly hurried to follow the older man.

With wonder did Obi-Wan look around Qui-Gon's home, or rather Qui-Gon's house. He noticed that there were pictures with words glued to every shelf and closet and commode. Curiously, the ginger haired male opened one of them and found that the objects on the pictures were actually inside. A sad smile appeared on his features and he looked at the back of the man, who was already walking down the stairs. Qui-Gon must have done it, so that he was able to find everything on his own, without asking for anything. It was a sweet notion, really.

"Qui-Gon?" the long haired man turned his head just enough, to peek over his shoulder at his husband, who had only just entered the kitchen. He had known that Obi-Wan would investigate and rummage through a few cupboards and closets, it was only natural. That and it belonged to him too, so he was not at all bothered.

"Yes?" he asked, when it became clear that the younger male would not continue without his verbal acknowledgement.

Silent and unsure steps came closer, until Obi-Wan was leaning against the counter where the long haired man was working on."

"To whom belongs this house?" he made a gesture at the bright kitchen, with the black countertop. It was stylish and modern.

"What do you think?" there was mischief and humor in the deep baritone voice and the man even had the audacity to wink at him.

He could guess the answer, he actually had already, but he had wanted it confirmed nevertheless. "So…" there was one question burning in his throat, but he was not sure, how it would be received.

The taller man in the room set down the knife he had lead with precision and skill and wiped his hands at the nearby towel, before he turned to look at his younger companion. He casually leaned with one hand on the counter and looked down at the ginger haired beauty that he called husband.

"We are married for seven years now," he answered calmly and without any hint of emotion in his voice.

Strangely, Obi-Wan was not at all surprised when his unvoiced question was answered, before he had even made up his mind. He must have been asking the same questions every day. Obi-Wan wondered, was his partner not going mad with the constant repetition of the day? How long was this amnesia thing going on anyway, it must have been after the wedding, otherwise he could not picture himself getting ready to marry a person, who claimed to be his fiancé, but of who he had absolutely no memory whatsoever.

But Qui-Gon was talking again and he brought his husband out of his thoughts with it. "We married on a warm summer evening in a beautiful small cathedral near a park in your home town, Stewjon. It was not a grand celebration, just our closest friends and family were attending, but it was enough. We had your brother, Anakin, take pictures and his wife had taken care of the decorations. It was a good thing too, I think neither of us would have had a mind for such things."

"How old were we?" he asked, holding his breath and his hands clenched into fists.

Qui-Gon tilted his head, calculating in his head. "You were… 22 and I was 27 years old. We were young and eager back then, but even today, I don't regret it." He NEEDED to add the last part, since he did not want for Obi-Wan to feel guilty for their current position. His husband always blamed himself for everything, it had gotten better over the years, but since most of his memories were gone…"

"When was the accident?" he was not sure if he WANTED to know the answer to this one, but the ginger haired man was sure that he NEEDED to know it.

Midnight blue eyes grew distant and the bearded man was staring into space, as if he was not quite there. "Four years after our marriage. It was not even your fault… that damn bastard," unconsciously the tall man clenched his hands into tight fists, his arms trembling with the effort. His eyes had turned ice cold and the look of pure anger and even hatred, caused fear to arise in Obi-Wan's stomach.

He didn't want to see the man like this, with such dark and dangerous emotions, so he did the only thing that he came up with, reaching out and taking the trembling fist into his hand, running soothing circles over the knuckles with his thumbs.

Qui-Gon blinked himself back to reality, even though it was clear that it took some effort on his part, to do so. But eventually, he was able to take a deep breath and to unclench his finger, instead intertwining them with his husband's.

"Sorry," he mumbled, a little embarrassed, but Obi-Wan just shook his head.

"Don't be," it was both endearing and painful to know that this man before him, was still his beloved Obi-Wan, just without any memory of their shared time together. It was bad enough that he did not remember their wedding, but even worse that he did not remember the years before, which Qui-Gon spend with running after the ginger haired beauty. He had made himself into a huge fool, just to impress the younger male, but in the end it had been worth it. In the end, he HAD gotten this young male to become his man.

"A man called Maul, was driving in his father's car, drunk and with a bunch of other, equally drunk friends. He got onto the wrong side of the street… the police said that you had no way of dodging…" he had to close his eyes at the terrible memory. Nobody liked to be called in the middle of the night to come to a hospital, because your husband was in a terrible accident. "His friends died on the spot, Maul himself died in the hospital, not even his arrogant father's dirty money could help him, and you… the doctors fought hard for your life, but it was a close call, more than ones."

Obi-Wan nodded, having carefully listened to the tail. It sounded truly terrible and to think that Qui-Gon went through all this, only to be further punished, because he could not remember the gentle and lovely man before him.

"Qui-Gon… can I kiss you?" he had no idea where that thought had come from, but it was something that married couples did to comfort each other, right?

"We are married… of course you can," he quickly covered his shock with a little chuckle. He decided to let Obi-Wan take the next steps, even though it felt like an eternity since he last kissed his husband properly. The endearments at the end of another day did not count, most of the time Obi-Wan was already asleep when he pressed a soft kiss on the younger man's forehead.

Shyly, Obi-Wan stepped into the other man's personal space. He rested his hands on a muscled chest and looked at them for a moment. He could feel the other's beating heart, which increased slightly upon the contact. Also, he could feel the rise of the chest with every breath that was taken.

He took another step closer, his hands moved to strong shoulders and he now stood on his toes to be chest to chest with the unmovable other man. Qui-Gon was warm, that was one of the first thoughts that came to his mind and his arms wrapped around his companion's neck. He pulled the man, who was definitely too tall for this kind of activity, down and stopped only mere millimeters away from connecting their lips. Sudden doubts entered the ginger haired male's mind, but when a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist, pushing their bodies even closer together, his doubts all evaporated. The last distance was closed and two set of lips pressed gently and softly together. There was no rush in the kiss, just love and care from Qui-Gon's part and a healthy amount of curiosity from Obi-Wan's side. They were both still breathless, when the kiss ended.

Without thinking about it, maneuvered Qui-Gon his partner so, that he could rest his head on ginger locks. He closed his eyes, living in the knowledge that he was holding his most important person, dear and close to his heart.

"I love you," whispered the taller male, barely audible.

More than anything, Obi-Wan wished that he could return the sentiment, the words, but it would be a lie and it did not feel fair to lie to this dear man. He felt, as if he would just hurt the other more with such a lie, than he would help and that was the last thing Obi-Wan wanted.

"I don't want to ruin the mood," Obi-Wan began hesitantly, "but I think something is burning."

Quickly, Qui-Gon pulled away with large eyes and a curse on his tongue. Amused did the younger male watch, how he turned hectically to the stove, desperately trying to save whatever it was, that he was cooking.

Obi-Wan shook his head fondly and decided it would be best, if he were to give the man some space to work. Instead he looked around, quickly finding the place, were the dishes were 'hidden'.

It was almost domestic, with Qui-Gon cooking breakfast, his first try of scrambled eggs had landed in the trashcan, and with Obi-Wan setting the table. For a moment, it seemed as if everything was as it should be, but that too, was just a lie.

It was like a dream, or perhaps like one of those soppy romance novels and movies that Obi-Wan's cousin, Ahsoka, enjoyed so much. Here he was, practically a stranger in his own house and with a stranger as a husband, but he did not mind. He could not explain the feeling himself, only that deep inside of him, something told him that this was right.

The time together with Qui-Gon was magical, even boring things like cleaning the house or other such chores, became entertaining with the taller man around to tease him. Also, the more open and forward Obi-Wan became, the more Qui-Gon let go of his own restraints. It was endearing to watch, like a wonder really.

The peak of their time together approached – to Obi-Wan it still felt like a huge date – when he and Qui-Gon were playing badminton. Obi-Wan had been skeptical at first, but to his surprise, he was a very decent player, easily holding himself against the taller male. It meant that he was either a natural, or –which was the more likely explanation – he and his husband used to do this quite a lot. At least the long haired man, who had tied his hair into a bun, seemed to greatly enjoy it, when the glittering in his eyes was something to go by that is.

They had to stop eventually though, the wind had picked up and rain clouds had appeared over their heads and it was right after the two had stepped back inside the house, shutting the door of the terrace, that the first rain drops fell onto the earth. Obi-Wan watched the spectacle with mixed feelings, while sitting in a comfortable armchair with his legs crossed under him.

Someone poked him lightly and when the ginger haired man turned to look, he found himself looking at a steaming cup of hot chocolate and there were even a couple of small marshmallows swimming in the cacao, just like he liked it. He gave the older male a thankful smile.

"Enjoy," Qui-Gon said and he sat himself across from the other male, with his own cup of steaming tea. The tea was sat down on a nearby table, next to a heavy book that Qui-Gon took into his hands, opening it rather close to the end.

Obi-Wan had to smile at the relaxed man, whose nose was now stuck in the book. He had no idea what the other male was reading, the title was foreign to him, but he did not really care either. He preferred to listen to the radio that played in the background, sitting in otherwise comfortable silence and looking out of the glass door, watching rain drops slide down the smooth surface.

Even after his warm cacao was long gone, Obi-Wan held on to the empty cup, still staring outside. He was not thinking about anything in particular, neither did he notice the sometimes worried and often confused looks the older male kept sending him.

"I like watching the rain," the ginger haired male in the room suddenly spoke out.

A small smile appeared on bearded features. Of course Qui-Gon knew, but he would not ruin the moment by speaking up, not when his husband was in his own world, free from burden.

A particularly large drop slowly moved down the glass. Blue-green eyes followed its trail, watching as other drops connected with it and made it even bigger, when his ears suddenly picked up the music that came out of the radio. Abruptly, he sat straight, attention away from the rain. He KNEW that song, in fact, it was his favorite one.

"Obi?"

He turned to the older man, giving him a reassuring look. "I love that song," he said, as if it explained everything.

A chuckle escaped the long haired man, "And don't I know it," he reached out despite his teasing tone and turned the knob, turning the music louder.

For a short while, Obi-Wan simply sat in his chair, listening to the music. Then, his gaze wandered back to the window and he was suddenly hit by something that felt like a distant memory. He saw rain, as bad as this one, and there were him and Qui-Gon, dancing around like children. It was such a merry sight that he could not help but smile at himself.

Blue-green eyes turned to the reading male, scrutinizing him and weighing their owner's chances. A predatory grin appeared on Obi-Wan's features, what had he to lose?

He swiftly got up, setting the empty cup down somewhere – not really paying attention to where, if he was honest – and he took a step towards the room's other occupant.

Qui-Gon gave him a questioning look that turned into light annoyance, when the book he was reading was carelessly thrown onto the ground. He was not able to voice any kind of protest however, because Obi-Wan had already taken a hold of his hands and pulled him up too, before dragging him towards the terrace door. While passing the ancient looking radio, he turned the volume up even more, then he was finally ready to step outside, a baffled but highly curious Qui-Gon hot on his heels, not that he had any other option, being manhandled like this.

"Obi-Wan," he sounded as if he were suffering, "we'll both get wet… and ill."

"Nonsense," replied the merry man and he began to pull the taller male after him, more or less in time with the music that was audible even despite the rain.

At first, Qui-Gon stumbled over both his and his partner's feet, not sure what exactly was going on and what was wanted from him. But eventually, he succumbed to his fate, a dear memory springing to the front of his mind, and it was soon him, who led the dance.

Neither of them cared about the wind or the water anymore. They were already soaked to the bones anyway, so they did not stop, not even when the song was over and another started, not even when it was news that the radio played and not music at all. To Qui-Gon, his husband's voice was all the music he needed and if the ginger haired man laughed when he was twirled around mud and puddles, then that was, what he would get. Speaking of which, his beautiful ever changing eyes were glowing and sparkling like they had not in a long time and his laugh was contagious. Qui-Gon could only return it with a large smile on his own, the few wrinkles at his eyes crinkling.

But it came like it eventually had to come. Every good things have to end eventually and so was it that Qui-Gon miscalculated a step and fell, taking Obi-Wan with him. Thankfully, the ground was already muddy enough that it did not hurt, especially since it was him, who had landed on top the other male.

A groan escaped Obi-Wan and he was completely covered in dirt now, even though Qui-Gon suspected that he was not faring much better.

A stunned and a little disorientated expression appeared on freckled features. Their faces were only inches apart. Obi-Wan blinked, Qui-Gon did too, and then did the younger of the two burst into contagious laughter. In this moment, he seemed so much like his old self, as if nothing had changed and it was probably the reason, why Qui-Gon simply leaned down and sealed the other's lips with his own. He had not even thought about it, it had been an action born out of instinct and longing. And the brown haired man DID long for his beloved husband to fully return to him.

A single tear escaped the taller man, though it went unnoticed in the rain cascading down his face, and he was about to pull back after he noticed that his partner had become stiff under him, when a pair of strong hands suddenly fisted in his long hair and held him close and FINALLY, his kiss was returned. He closed his eyes, savoring the sweat taste of hot chocolate and something that was undeniable Obi-Wan. For so long, he had longed to do this with his husband again, with Obi-Wan actually returning the kiss and enjoying it.

For one moment, Qui-Gon had all but forgotten the harsh reality. His reality circled solemnly around the sweet man under him, who held him close and kissed him like his life depended on it. For one bittersweet moment, Qui-Gon had forgotten about fact that this was not really his husband, but a mere shadow of what he once was. And what he might never be his husband ever again. Qui-Gon pulled back, hiding his face in the other's neck, eyes still closed. He didn't want Obi-Wan to see him crying, even though there was a high chance that he would not notice due to the rain.

It took some time for the pair to pull away from each other. Qui-Gon had found comfort in his husband's presence and Obi-Wan had allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of running his fingers through wet long strands of hair. It was surprising how content he felt, especially if you considered that he was still lying deep in the mud, with water raining down on them both.

They were both dripping wet when they stepped upon the terrace, which thankfully had a glass roof. Qui-Gon was mumbling something under his breath and despite him standing so close – their hands were holding each other – Obi-Wan could not make out, what was being said. Midnight blue eyes looked down at him.

"You look like you have taken a mud bath," he commented wryly.

"Didn't I?" he knew there was a huge grin on his face as he looked up at the taller male.

Qui-Gon scoffed, but then his expression turned playful. "Come here you…" he growled. Before Obi-Wan knew what was happening, he was picked up in a pair of strong arms and carried inside the house bridal style. He let out an unmanly yelp, while clinging to the other man's neck.

"Relax, I am not going to let you fall… besides, we have done that once already," he teased. Obi-Wan suspected that he was referring to their wedding day.

"I can perfectly walk on my own, thank you very much," he grumbled, while wondering how in the world, Qui-Gon had managed to take off his shoes and socks, without setting him down or using his hands.

"I have no doubt, dear. But I rather not have you ruining my floor."

"Good point." He was carried all the way upstairs, to the main bathroom – the house had a second one, a guest bathroom – and there, he was put down, onto a towel that still lay on the ground.

"Take a quick shower, enjoy a long bath… do what pleases you, love," he leaned closer, barely brushing his mouth against Obi-Wan's and finally left with a smile.

Obi-Wan felt giddy inside. Never in his life, would he have thought that someone would ever love him so intense, like Qui-Gon did. It was too good to be true, really. He began slowly stripping out of his ruined clothes and threw them in the tub so that he could wash them out at least somewhat. When he was as bare as the day he was born, he stepped inside the shower, glad for the anti-slid mat in it.

When the first spray of water – some people would argue that he was showering extremely hot – hit his skin, he moaned in bliss. He felt his bones being warmed and the water was massaging his tense muscles.

A loud knock at the wooden door startled Obi-Wan. The shower cabin was non-transparent, at least from the outside, so he had absolutely no problem with calling for Qui-Gon to enter. The door was opened slightly and a hand with clothes reached inside, placing the clothes on the floor, before waving and shutting the door again. Obi-Wan chuckled to himself.

He quickly finished showering, even though it felt like heaven itself and just as quickly dressed into a comfortable pair of black sweatpants and a beige shirt.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, still rubbing with a towel over his hair, he listened for any kind of indicator, where his husband was. He could still hear water running nearby, so the man was still showering himself. Obi-Wan shrugged to himself and went down to the kitchen, intending to prepare the dinner that Qui-Gon had planned. The necessary things were already laid outside and since he pretty much knew how the dish was done – nothing fancy, just boiled potatoes with a tasty sauce and cutlet, perhaps even with peas and carrots – he just got started with the preparations, namely peeling the potatoes.

By the time he was halfway done, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a certain someone settled his chin on his still damp red hair.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan greeted the other man. If he was honest with himself, then he enjoyed the attention and the man's constant need for physical contact. It was endearing and as strange as it sounded, it awakened something deep inside him, something that just waited to come to the surface, but was not quite able to. It was frustrating to say the least.

Qui-Gon hummed, "You did not need to start without me."

"I wanted to."

Qui-Gon hummed in acknowledgement and pulled back, intending to help.

After dinner – they would clean up tomorrow – the two of them sat down on the couch in the living room. It had already become dark outside, so Qui-Gon had locked the doors and shut the open windows and closed their shutters.

It was out of pure instinct that Obi-Wan cuddled into the other male's side. The surprise was obvious on the bearded male's face, though the surprise soon turned into pleasure, when a heavy arm was draped over the ginger's shoulders.

They were watching a movie about pirates, though the film was more of a comedy than anything else actually. Obi-Wan did not complain and neither did Qui-Gon. At least they did not have to actually think and concentrate to understand what was happening.

"Qui-Gon?" he waited till the other male looked down at him. "You have not yet told me, what I worked as… or what your job is."

"You, my dear husband," he tipped on the freckled nose with his forefinger, "are an author, a well known one at that… though you did not publish anything for the last three years." He shrugged.

Obi-Wan mulled over that piece of information. He was not sure what to think of that. He had always loved reading, even as a small boy, but that he would one day actually become an author, it sounded… nice. "And you?"

"I am an artist… I once drew a cover for your book. It was how we met," Qui-Gon said, his eyes had turned dreamy. "It was love on first sight, at least on my part… you on the other hand…" he chuckled and let the sentence trail off.

"I didn't like you?" Obi-Wan guessed.

"You could say that, but to your defense, I DID look a lot different back then," midnight blue eyes locked with blue-green ones.

"Different? How so?" his curiosity was spiked.

A pained expression appeared on the tall male's features. "I looked like a bad mixture of a hipster and a rocker; at least that were your exact words. In hindsight, I am glad you tamed me, though the long hair stayed."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I am glad," to emphasize his point, he ran his fingers through the chestnut brown strands. Yet he could not help but wonder what the other male had looked like before. He wanted to ask, but something told him that his husband would not answer, no matter what he did. Life was so unfair sometimes.

Obi-Wan was already halfway asleep, leaning heavily on the taller male, when the movie ended.

"Obi dear, let's go to bed," the deep baritone voice whispered into his ear.

Obi-Wan groaned in protest, but did eventually sat up, upon being poked repeatedly into his side, he was very ticklish and it did not surprise him that Qui-Gon knew about it.

"Not fair," he grumbled, still half asleep.

The older male laughed loud, he was walking behind him on the stairs. "Go you…" he growled playfully and Obi-Wan, who was in a good mood, despite being sleepy, ran up the remaining stairs, pretending to be genuinely scared. Qui-Gon caught him in their bedroom, tackling him onto the mattress. Thankfully they were already wearing their sleeping clothes.

"Get off of me, you big bully," Obi-Wan joined the other's laughter.

They continued to mock fight and laugh, until the two of them ended up on their sides, facing each other and panting heavily. Qui-Gon had somehow managed to get the blankets draped over them.

"Is it… always like this?" Obi-Wan asked gesturing to the both of them and then to the room.

Qui-Gon's became sad. "No…. every day is different, only the beginning is the same."

The ginger nodded, "And the end?"

"Always different," whispered the brunette. His hand reached up and gently ran through his husband's short hair. He paused in the movement, gazing deep into each other's eyes. Qui-Gon slowly leaned forward, his hand moving down and his thumb caressing the younger male's cheek, while they exchanged a slow and loving kiss.

"Always different, huh?" Obi-Wan repeated after they had parted. Qui-Gon pulled his hand away. "Tell me," he took a deep breath, "tomorrow… will I remember?"

"…no," there were no emotions in his voice, nor on his features.

Obi-Wan averted the older male's gaze. He suddenly had the urge to cry. He bit his bottom lip, but he knew that he was fighting a losing battle. "I'm sorry," he said in a broken voice and turned away from the man he was supposed to remember, the man he was supposed to love just like he was loved by him.

He heard a sigh from behind him and a warm body wrapped around his, offering comfort. "It's not your fault," the deep voice rumbled into the distraught man's ear. His arms tightened.

Obi-Wan nodded, despite the tears that kept falling down his cheeks. He knew that he was not the one who should be shedding tears. After all it wasn't him, who had to wake every day with his husband not remembering him. But it was all so sad and he felt so sorry for the gentle man behind him, who so obviously loved him with everything he got.

"I'm sorry," he kept on repeating, his voice barely above a whisper. Qui-Gon said nothing in return, just held him through it all and Obi-Wan could not have been more thankful. Even though he silently prayed, to whoever would listen, that he would forget everything that happened tomorrow. He wished that he would remember, not for his own sake, but for Qui-Gon's…

In the end Obi-Wan managed to cry himself to sleep, with Qui-Gon still wrapped tightly around him. The older male looked down at his husband with a heavy heart. It was rare that Obi-Wan suffered from his amnesia like this. It hurt him too, but there was nothing he could do, not even the doctors had found a cure. He just had to remain positive and to keep on hoping, what else could he do?

Qui-Gon was awoken the next morning by a pressure on his chest and someone drawing circles on it. Sleepily, he blinked his eyes open, fighting the sweet seduction of sleep that was trying to claim him once again. Once he finally managed to get his eyes to open, he was greeted by the sight of his husband lying atop of him, his eyes following the movements of his own fingers. Qui-Gon was slightly confused.

As if sensing the other's wakefulness, Obi-Wan gazed up. A smile appeared on his features and he maneuvered himself up, until his lips connected with the older male's, in a sweet kiss, despite morning breath.

"Hello there," the ginger whispered.

Qui-Gon was a little stunned. For the love of god, he had absolutely no idea what was going on, which is why he stared awkwardly and a little lost at the other male, without saying anything in return.

"Is that a way to greet your husband?" his eyebrow was raised and there was a teasing smirk on his features.

Qui-Gon blinked, "Husband?"

"Hm," Obi-Wan sat up, looking down at the long haired male. "Qui," he hesitated, "I remember…"

* * *

Don't forget to leave a comment behind. ^^

Thanks for reading.

And for more awesome Star Wars stuff, check out my Tumblr:

.com


End file.
